


Sweet and Sour

by Milfomancer



Series: Rhea's Menagerie [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Dom!Rhea, F/F, Fingering, Fingers in Mouth, Intercrural Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Rhea has a penis, Spanking, Sub!Lysithea, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, brief mention of manuela being a cumslut, one woman bukakke, prompt, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer
Summary: Lysithea is caught peeping on Catherine's private moments, and Rhea offers to help with the little mage's urges, for a price. Lysithea is more than happy to be swept along and submit to her new Mistress.
Relationships: Rhea/Lysithea
Series: Rhea's Menagerie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986727
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sweet and Sour

"My goodness Lysithea, what are you doing up at this hour?"

The white-haired mage nearly jumps out of her skin. She quickly turns 180 degrees and her hands fly behind her back. Her dress is still slightly bunched up in front of her before she gives her slender waist a tiny shimmy.

"I was just, ahh, clea-clearing my head, Lady Rhea. C-Cool night air on my face..." Lysithea's voice trails off. Her face is flushed and damp with perspiration, despite the 'cool night air'. There is a silence between them as the dim light emanating from the room they stood just outside of is quickly extinguished. Catherine's room. _She must have heard us_ , Rhea thinks to herself with a wry smile.

"I see. Why don't you join me in my chambers for a cup of tea to clear your head?" Lysithea begins to stammer out an excuse before the Archbishop smiles and says, "I have a few sweets I've saved for just such an occasion." She turns and begins to walk back to her chambers, and smiles as she hears a tiny pitter-patter follow behind her moments later. Even after all this time, the now grown-up Lysithea is still as small and nubile as ever, and just as easily swayed by the promise of sugar.

Rhea offers her student a comfortable seat by the fire and turns to her small cabinet. It houses various tea leaves, sweeteners, cakes, and a small locked wooden box whose contents will be handy tonight. She begins preparing the tea leaves - Faerghus Blackberry - and cuts 2 squares from a tiny cake Hilda had baked her the previous morning. Or rather, a cake that Marianne had baked at Hilda's request.

"Lysithea dear, do you enjoy strawberries with your tea cake?" The Archbishop smiles as the girl stammers out an affirmative. She carefully plucks a few dried strawberry slices from the previously locked box and places them on one of the small cakes. The shelf of her tea time chest was at a perfectly fine level that she could make use of it without stooping, but that did not stop her from giving a slight bend, purposefully pushing her plentiful hips and rear out. Not enough that it was obvious, but nothing about the Archbishop's figure was particularly subtle either. The same way a bear needs not roar in the corner of a room to be the focus of everyone's eyes. Or in this case, a horny young magician's eyes.

Rhea pulled a kettle off the fire and poured the two of them a cup. Rhea places a small sugar bowl between them. Lysithea happily dumps an uncomfortable amount into her already sweet tea. She chomps away at her cake, savoring the dried strawberries last before her tea has even properly steeped. Rhea smiles again. They sit in comfortable silence for a bit, enjoying the crackle of the fire the warm tea. 

"Now Lysithea. What was an adorable woman like you doing out of bed at such an hour?" 

The mage looks up, brushing a few crumbs from her mouth. "W-Well, Lady Rhea, as I said, I was just going for a little walk..."

"At night? Through the monastery?" Rhea gracefully gets up from her seat, takes off her headpiece, and gently hangs it up. She sighs, "I thought you were afraid of the spirits that still roam the church grounds," She drops a small, empty box that once held tea leaves off the shelf. It makes a small clacking noise as it hits the floor, causing Lysithea to yelp and jump in her seat. "Hmmm, so something must have compelled you to take a walk. Some... urge that was more powerful than your fear of what could be in the dark." 

Rhea can almost hear the young girl's heart beating out of her tiny chest. She spots two raised dots pushing through the soft fabric of her mantle. The strawberries given to her by Manuela were starting to have their effect. 

When she received them, neither had any idea that they were anything but wild strawberries Manuela had picked up on one of her travels. Knowing the Archbishop's love for fruit, the songstress had shared a large bowlful with a mountain of cream and two gorged themselves over tea. It wasn't long after that both of them felt hot, immense fires building between their legs. Manuela said she had gone north to check on another of the churches but had actually headed east to meet with her old acting troupe, the Mittelfrank Opera Company. Had Rhea known this, she could have identified the strawberries for what they were - aphrodisiacs. Manuela paid dearly for that. For the next three days, every spare moment the singer had, either her gloved hands or ample bust was wrapped around Rhea's cock. Rhea made sure she received no pleasure from the punishment - If she wanted to taste her, she would have to lick her cum off her chest, or the floor. It hadn't taken long before Manuela gladly stooped to the floor and ran her tongue through the cloudy white puddles, one hand supporting her and the other furiously rubbing herself.

Rhea felt a twinge at the memory. Luckily for little Lysithea, she had only consumed a few dried slices - Not much different from a cup or two of wine, in terms of social lubrication. She turned her attention back to the girl in her room. Lysithea was already beginning to squirm, her knees knocking together, trying to rub her thighs in such a way to scratch an itch she could not reach. Rhea sat on the lounge next to their tea table.

"So, what is the real reason you were out and about?" As Lysithea opens her mouth, Rhea starts, "And remember, lying is a sin in the Goddess's eyes." Lysithea's eyes go wide and she falls silent, seemingly at a loss. Rhea feels another twinge. _This girl is just too cute._

Rhea delicately places her finger in her own mouth, pulling it out coated in a fine sheen of her spit, as if she was going to test the direction of the wind. She opens the sugar bowl and lightly touches her wet finger down, withdrawing a sugar-coated digit. She slowly returns the fingers to her mouth, closing her eyes as if it were the most divine thing she'd ever tasted. When she opens them, she sees Lysithea transfixed on her. She repeats the process with her thumb this time, only this time she reaches out to Lysithea's mouth. She paused just before her face. Lysithea looks down at her hand, and then ever so slightly leaned in towards the Archbishop. The girl's cheeks flush as Rhea's sweetened finger easily slips past her soft pink lips. A tiny tongue fumbles around her, and Lysithea's face shows her savoring it long after the sugar has dissolved. She starts to remove her thumb deliberately and carefully, her hand still cupped around Lysithea's cheek. There is a quiet kissing sound as the mage's lips let of the finger. 

Rhea smiles a mischievous smile. _She's just perfect._ "Lysithea dear, would you care to join me over here on the lounge?" She pats the empty spot to her left. The Golden Deer student nods and says very quietly, "Of course, Lady Rhea." She relocates and nestles herself close to Rhea, much closer than she would need to, given the size of the chase.

Rhea takes a quiet sip of tea to hide her giddy smile. Putting it down, she resumes the look of a disappointed authority, though she was actually quite pleased with Lysiethea's reaction to her overt flirting. She starts, "You were outside of Lady Catherine's room, were you not? Were you peeping on the lady sleeping?"

"W-well no, I-"

"Lysithea von Ordelia, do I need to remind you that punishment awaits liars?" Hearing her full named used gave Rhea the desired effect - Lysithea's knees knocked and she squished her thighs together.

"No! I mean, I, she... She wasn't sleeping..." Lysithea's fidgeting increases and a deep blush falls across her pale face, contrasting with her pale silvery hair. Now it was Rhea's turn to quietly adjust herself. She dips her still wet finger back into the sugar bowl and speaks in a low voice. "If she was not sleeping, what was she doing?" As Lysithea begins to try and formulate a sentence, Rhea once again pushes her finger into Lysithea's trembling mouth, deeper this time. Rhea leans in close and whispers, "Show me."

A noticeable shiver shoots up Lysithea's small frame as Rhea's breath tickles her ear. The Archbishop feels a sharp intake of air over finger as the tiny mage's svelte hand slowly reaches down between her legs. Her pale thighs part as Rhea gently slides the dress up her legs with her free hand. She has on a pair of white panties with a violet border. There is a very noticeable wet splotch growing from where the thin cloth touches her.

Rhea gently caresses the young girl's thigh as a trembling finger gently touches just above the dark spot. With the sheerness of the fabric, Rhea can just make out a tiny pearl that Lysithea gently pushes. The Goddess feels the girl tucked in her side draw another sharp breath, and she seems to hold it as she begins to rub herself with little clockwise circles. Rhea begins to slowly move her finger in and out of her student's mouth, and she obediently suckles the digit.

As Lysithea begins to find a rhythm, Rhea whispers more words of encouragement into her ears. "You're doing so well my sweet... You look so cute, even drooling over my finger as you are." 

It was true, Lysithea was so entranced that her spit was starting to fall around Rhea's finger and down onto the front of her dress. Her eyes began to flutter slightly and her breaths were ragged. Rhea plants a soft kiss on Lysithea's ear, gently nibbling on her lobe. Unable to contain herself any longer, she places her hand on top of Lysithea's, snapping the girl out of her masturbation induced trance. 

"You are doing wonderfully, darling. Would you like me to help you?" Lysithea swallows and gives a trepid nod. The Archbishop wraps her hand around Lysithea's. Slowly, she brings it up to her own mouth, sliding in the three fingers she had been using to pleasure herself moments earlier. Rhea lightly sucks on them and licks off the slick, enjoying the sweet and sour taste. She opens her mouth, letting Lysithea see her long tongue caressing her wonderfully manicured fingers. Content they have been cleaned of all Lysithea's juices, Rhea moves the student's wet fingers to rest upon her growing erection. Lysithea shivers as she feels it throb beneath Rhea's white robes.

Rhea pulls the girl's panties to the side, exposing her wet pussy to the late-night air, eliciting a tiny gasp. "I know Lady Catherine rather well, and I know she happens to touch herself like this." She places her pale slender fingers over Lysithea's clit, her middle and ring finger placed over her sticky and wet entrance. The Archbishop slowly rocks her cupped hand up and down. She looks down at Lysithea's face. She starts to pant slightly. Rhea can feel herself become completely stiff at the sight. With her free hand, she inserts two fingers back into the girl's mouth, this time hooked around her cheek and pulling it back ever so slightly. Lysithea's heavy breaths are more apparent and she leans her head into Rhea's hand and arm. Lysithea grips the soft cushions of the couch, pushing herself into its back. This was the first time she had felt someone other than herself between her legs. Lady Rhea's hand feels cool and smooth against her fire hot pussy. They keep Lysithea on edge, sometimes slowing down, allowing her to catch her breath and focus on the other sensations around her body: the two growing points of pressure in her chest where the Archbishop was running her spare hand across her chest and neck, the heat and pulsing coming from Rhea's dress, the schlicking sound of her wetness contrasting with the quiet crackling of the fire. Then, Rhea would speed up, adding little rotations, and all Lysithea could concentrate on was the pleasure mounting below her stomach. 

"Unbutton yourself," she commands firmly. After a second of pause, Lysithea obediently begins to undo the buttons across her still budding chest. Her hands shake slightly, but she manages to undo enough facets for Rhea's liking. Her tiny, bright pink nipples that had been straining against the rough fabric feel the warm chamber's air on them for the first time.

"Good girl, Lysithea. The more of you I see, the cuter you become." Rhea says with a soft smile. She removes her hand that had been at the girl's mouth, slowly moving down her neck, tracing abstract patterns over her clavicle. She cups her hand around the young girl's breast, feeling it fill the palm of her hand with a soft warmth, accentuated by a small nub in the middle. Her panting grows shorter as the Archbishop lazily moves her hand around her nipples until she finally tweaks one between her wet thumb and index finger.

A pleasant and quick moan escapes from Lysithea's mouth, but she seems too enthralled in the pleasure brought by Rhea's hands to care. Not long after starting to play with her breasts, Lysithea begins a telltale squirming, and Rhea notices her right hand becoming even slicker. As the girl's pants become quicker, and she holds her breath more and more, Rhea watches closely. Just as it seems the petite mage is going to climax, Rhea stops. Lysithea's eyes flutter open and she looks at Rhea with puppy-dog eyes.

"I-I was so c-close, Lady Rhea," she whimpers.

"Close?" Rhea asks, feigning innocence. "Close to what, my sweet?" Lysithea seems hesitant to answer, mumbling something down into her chest. Rhea smiles leaning into the girl's ear, "Did you want to cum, Lysithea?" She is sure to exhale a hot breath at the end, seeing the fine white hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

"Y-Yes, Lady Rhea."

"Yes... what?" 

"Yes, I want to cum, Lady Rhea!" Lysithea says, breathlessly. 

"Then I will allow it." Rhea then stands up as if to pour herself another cup of tea, leaving Lysithea a bit bewildered on the lounge. Rhea turns back around, seeing Lysithea staring back at her expectantly. Her heart melts at the sight of the little mage. "Oh dear, did you want me to do it for you, Lysithea?" She sets her cup and saucer back down on the table. "Well my beautiful, sweet, perfect girl, I would love nothing more than to help you cum your mind out right now," She leans forward, tipping the girl's chin up, "And I will. But there are some rules you would have to follow for me." 

Rhea smiled as she hung on every word. "One, when you are alone with me, you will call me Mistress, and you will be my Puppy. Do you understand?" Lysithea inhaled sharply.

"Yes, Mistress." 

A smile broke out over Rhea's face. "I expected no less from such a quick learner." Rhea bends down and kisses her new Puppy on her perfect pink lips. She feels Lysithea moaning before she hears it. Rhea pulls back just a few inches from Lysithea's face. 

"That leads us to two: when you are a good girl, you will always be rewarded. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Wonderful. Now, three. When you are not a good girl, I will have to punish you. Know that I will never punish or harm you beyond what you deserve. Do you trust your Mistress to always have your best interest at heart?" 

She nods in her Mistress's hand. "Yes, Mistress." 

Again Rhea has a bright smile light up her face. "It makes me very happy to hear you say that, my Puppy. I look forward to taking care of you." She plants another small kiss on Lysithea's lips. "Now, my sweet. Would you please disrobe for your Mistress?" Lysithea eagerly nods, and Rhea sits back in her chair. 

The newly crowned Puppy stands up and begins to slowly unbutton her purple and white dress. As soon as enough clasps are undone, Lysithea shirks it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor around her ankles. Rhea bites her lip. Without the outfit to obscure her frame, she can soak in the mage's adorable body. Lysithea's chest did not require support, nor did she desire to wear a decorative undershirt on this particular night. The fireplace was casting a glow across her side, highlighting with a tiny shadow the subtle curve of her breasts. Without that, it wouldn't be far from the truth to call her flat. The rest of her body could not be called flat though - there was a gentle hug to her hips, a small valley that led from her navel to where her sternum was just barely visible, and a faint line from the top of her hips that dipped below her panty line. Being trained in magic, Lysiethea rarely if ever came to physical blows with the enemy - her porcelain flesh bore no scars. Lysithea nervously readjusted her panties back into place, furiously blushing a deep crimson. Yet, she had her fingers steepled together just above her panty line, ready for whatever Lady Rhea would ask her to do. 

"Would y-you like me to take my panties off as well, Mistress?" Her thumb reached down and brushed the purple hem below it, ready to hook and pull them down should Lady Rhea give the word. Her feet are very slightly turned in - It is an adorable sight. 

"My, Lysithea, you seem very eager. While that makes me quite happy to, the answer is no." Rhea stands up and saunters up close. She brushes a stray silver hair away from Lysithea's gorgeous face. The poor girl was shivering, and given the warmth of the room, Rhea did not think she was cold. She continues, "I want to take them off myself. Would that be alright with you, my sweet?" Lysithea tries to suppress a wide smile and nods, but her nervous swallow does not go unnoticed by Rhea. 

Rhea bends forward and kisses the top of her head, then her cheek, neck, and clavicle, leaving green lipstick marks on her flesh the way down. She pauses at the mage's breasts, kissing in circles around her right breast. She slowly encircles her nipple before planting a wet kiss over it, feeling Lysithea shiver. Rhea continues down her stomach, a trail of kisses in her wake, finally reaches the top of her thoroughly soaked underwear. Being careful not to leave any marks on her otherwise pristine white panties, Rhea teases and kisses along the top of her pet's panty line. Sitting on her heels, Rhea's eyes are level with Lysithea's navel. Slender fingers slide up the sides of the girl's hips, slipping under the bands that gently squish Lysithea's waist in. Very slowly, she pulls the drenched white panties down. Several long strands of slick are pulled down as well, hanging off of Lysithea's pussy. Rhea gently taps her pet's left leg, and then her right, slipping the underwear out from underneath. There is a picture of a cartoon bear across the butt of her panties. Rhea once again feels her heart flutter - her new Puppy was just unbearably cute. Rhea turns her attention back to the snack in front of her. Lysithea has unconsciously moved her hands to cover her most private area. 

"Hands behind your back, please."Lysithea gives a little whimper, slowly parting her hands and clasping them behind herself. Rhea enjoys the unobstructed view in front of her. A tuft of soft white hair sits above her wet slit, which Rhea leans in to kiss, leaving an imprint of her lips in green. She inhales Lysithea's sex-charged scent - the sweet and sour aroma she licked off her fingers earlier has mixed with her new pet's sweat. The smell goes straight to the horny Archbishop's head. Without warning, she gives Lysithea's pussy a firm lick, being sure to flick the pulsing wet pearl at the apex. The effect is immediate, and Lysithea convulses, doubling over slightly and letting out a ragged breath. She bucks slightly, attempting to move away from the sensation. 

Pleased at her sensitivity, Rhea attacks her again, this time reaching her hands around and getting a firm grip on the petite mage's cute ass. She has an adorable little bubble butt, with Rhea's long fingers gently sinking in every so slightly. She wiggles her into Lysithea's slit. The overpowering taste of her hot girlcum only makes Rhea lap at her harder. 

"Ahhh...!" Lysithea again tries to buck away, but there is nowhere to go. She grabs ahold of Rhea's hands behind her back. She digs her well-kept nails into Rhea's flesh, but she does not seem to care. If anything, she takes that to mean she is doing a great job and starts to suck on her adorable Puppy's clit. It doesn't take very long for Lysithea's uneven inhales and exhales to tell Rhea she is once again getting close. 

She pulls a hand away and lightly rubs in place of her tongue as she says, "Rule four, my Puppy, and this is an important one. I do not want you to cum without my permission. You must always ask me for permission to cum. Do you understand?" Lysithea is still panting, eyes closed and face scrunched in pleasure. Rhea gives her clit a soft pinch. "I asked, do you understand, my Puppy?" 

"Y-Yes, Mistress!" Lysithea manages to yelp out. 

Rhea leaves another green kiss next to her white bush. "Good girl." She doubles her tongue's efforts, a single finger having pushed into Lysithea's folds. Her middle finger finds little resistance, wet as it is. Lysithea lets loose another yelp and begins to audibly moan, not used to any sort of penetration. 

"Ah, Lady Rh-, ah, M-Mistr-!" The poor girl can't string two words together. Rhea keeps up her assault, her free hand giving the girl's butt a pinch, savoring its perfect give. Unable to stand the building fire in her pussy any longer, Lysithea thursts her hips forward into Rhea's eager mouth. Her legs tense and begin to shake as she lets out a silent scream. One hand flies to her mouth, biting down to keep from waking the whole monastery. The Archbishop's licks become slower and less intense, letting her pet right out her magnificent orgasm. When the last remnants have run their course through the svelt girl's frame, Rhea stands, helping lay the wobbly mage back on the lounge. She gives Lysithea a minute to bask in her post-climax bliss. When her breathing returns somewhat normal, Rhea begins praising her pet.

"That was simply wonderful, my sweet. A magnificent orgasm. I very much enjoyed tasting you and feeling you cum on my tongue and finger. However, at the same time, I am very disappointed. You did not ask for my permission to cum. And after you had just told me you understood, too. Please stand up, Puppy." Lysithea complies quickly. 

"I- I'm very sorry Mistress!" Lysithea apologizes, bowing with her arms straight down at her sides. Without saying another word, Rhea walks over to the edge of her grand canopy bed, and motions for Lysithea to join her. As she goes to sit beside her Lady, Rhea stops her.

"Oh, no my sweet. I can't have you sitting down and making a mess. She guides her across her lap, face down, positioned in such a way that her cute butt is above the Archbishop's right knee, and she has no purchase with which to rub her dripping cunt against. She slowly caresses her pale cheeks, running her hand up and down her thighs that are still slick with her wetness. Rhea once again returns her hand to her student's mouth, this time inserting two fingers, rubbing them against the inside of her cheeks and over her tongue. She is pleasantly surprised how far she can slide them in before Lysithea begins to show signs of distress. She lifts her right hand away and leans in close.

"Sweet as you are my dear, it is not proper to peep on a Lady. I was willing to overlook that because of how good you were being but... Cumming without permission is a grievous sin in this chamber." She brings her palm across her ass in a sharp motion, fingers together to soften the blow. She is only a tiny thing, after all. Lysithea lets loose a tiny yelp and lurches forward, but is restrained by Rhea's fingers hooked into her mouth. She gently rubs the area she hit. She pulls back and once against slaps against her pale mound, pushing another moan from Lysithea's chest. She feels the shock of the impact travel through her sex, up through her womb, into her heart and muddying her mind.

Rhea throbs against her student's chest. She moves her hand down between the girl's legs, and inserts a finger. She can feel the mage tighten her already vice-like pussy around her, and sees her ass and legs clench. It seems she was right, and insertion is still new for the girl. Obliging, Rhea removes her finger and returns to stroking her outer lips and clit. After the stimulation of her buttocks, a few strokes and she is once again panting and mewling. As she begins to find a rhythm, Rhea suddenly pulls her hand back and delivers another solid smack to Lysithea's now red ass.

Lysithea gives a full shout that she cuts short herself. Rhea delivers a flurry of lighter, but quicker slaps. She cannot get enough of the tiny jiggle she sees and feels with each spank. This pattern continues for another few minutes: Spanks, harder spanks, clit rubbing, lighter smacks, so on in various orders. Rhea is sure to change the frequency and harshness of her spanks to keep Lysithea from knowing what to expect.

After a particularly solid smack to her very red bottom, Lysithea trembles for a second and turns to look at Rhea, tears in her eyes. She whispers, "Mistress, I- I cannot hold it in, I-", but Rhea quickly pulls her face back down and gives her another sharp smack, this time with her fingers slightly apart. The extra pain is enough to send the poor girl over the edge, and she releases a clear liquid that streams her pelvis and over Rhea's knee. Rhea strokes the trembling girl's hair as she lets herself go. Rhea gently coos her as she whimpers in a mix of pleasure and shame. Rhea gently moves the exhausted girl to the edge of the bed. She gets up and opens a window. The room is heavy with the familiar smells of the tea combined with sweat and sex. Rhea hands her new pet a towel. As she wipes herself down, she begins to stammer out an apology.

"Lady Rh- Mistress I'm... I'm so embarrassed! I'm so sorry I-" she starts, but her apology is caught in her throat as Rhea disrobes herself of her soaked white dress, revealing her thick cock hanging between her ample hips.

"It is quite alright, my sweet. You were a good girl and told me what you needed. You have no need to ever feel embarrassed when we are alone together, my love." There is a noticeable throb that accentuates her words. She smiles and sashays once again to the bed. Lysithea's eyes are transfixed between Rhea's legs, and her legs give an involuntary shudder, slightly closing as if to protect her chastity.

Rhea smiles, "Do not worry, I will not be asking that of you tonight. However, my sweet, would you help your Mistress relieve the tension you have brought unto her?" As she speaks, she positions Lysithea on the opposite side of the bed from their previous play. She pulls her waist to the edge, holding the young girl's legs. Just when the Archbishop thinks the girl's face could get no redder, she gently lands her cock onto the girl's pelvis. The root of her member presses gently against her wet nub and Rhea takes in the sensations she feels after having been cramped up all day. She can feel the soft tuft of hair above Lysithea's pussy tickling her underside, her tip reaching past the girl's bellybutton. Still under the effects of Manuela's strawberries, Lysithea is visibly eager for more. She finds herself pushing up and rubbing against Rhea's girth. 

Lysithea looks into the Archbishop's eyes and whispers a meek "Yes, Mistress".

Rhea begins to grind her length up and down, stimulating Lysithea's clitoris with each pass. There is very little resistance since the young mage has not stopped leaking since she entered the room, and undoubtedly a while before that when she was jilling herself off to Catherine doing the same.

"Does it feel good, my sweet pet?" She holds one leg in her hand by the ankle and has set the other into the crook of her arm, using her free hand to tease her own nipple. Seeing such a cute girl melting into a puddle under her throbbing cock, Rhea begins to feel a roar building between her legs. She bites her lip, and crosses Lysithea's legs, sandwiching her shaft between the girl's supple pale thighs. She leans forward a little.

"Lysithea... I am going to come soon..." 

"Mistress, ah, me t-too. Please!" she pauses to catch her breath. Rhea slows her thrusts just a bit. She isn't so cruel as to deny her new pet the chance to ask her permission twice in a row. "May I p-please cum?" 

Rhea leans down, continuing to tighten the pressure around her cock and Lysithea's legs press down into her chest. "Absolutely dear. Show me how you cum against your Mistress's cock." Now having permission, the tiny mage's ragged gasps turn to moans and then to yelps of pleasure. She squeezes her thighs together of her own accord, her face scrunched together as she comes hard, openly panting and whimpering. The extra pressure and the adorable display sets Rhea off as well. She slides over Lysithea's quivering pussy a few more times, feeling the cum building. She lets loose her own moans and begins pumping out cum over her new pet's slim body. She continues to thrust, shooting a thick white coating over the young girl's stomach, breasts, neck and even up to her face. She stands in ecstasy, holding on to Lysithea's legs for support as her own begin to wobble. She loses track of how many times she shoots out, but there is a significant puddle forming on the bed from what has rolled off the mage's stomach and tiny tits.

Rhea leans down and plants a deep kiss on to her student's lips, tasting a rope of her cum that made it across the girl's lips. She swirls her tongue around, letting Lysithea taste her.

After catching her breath, Rhea once again wipes down the drained girl, and tucks her into a clean part of the enormous bed. She slips on a robe and begins to make herself another pot of tea, leaving a small cup filled with cool water on the nightstand near her now fast asleep new Puppy. Rhea takes in the beautiful view of Lysithea sleeping, the night's activities and late hour having quickly taken their toll. One more time, she reaches over and tucks a strand of white hair behind her ear, before kissing her cheek and whispering, "Good night, my sweet Puppy."

Sipping her cup of hot tea, Rhea smiles contently. And tomorrow, she thought, I will deal with Lady Catherine. After all, she knows what happens to pets that break the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. As always, any criticism or praise is welcomed. Thank you, and stay healthy and safe.


End file.
